Storm-Bringer, Rain-Dancer
by ThoseGreyMalfoyEyes
Summary: Life isn't about waiting for the storm to pass, it's about learning to dance in the rain. She was happy. She was free. She was life. A stand alone One-Shot set in my Light of the Dark universe, you don't need to have read it to understand this fic though.


**This popped into my head this afternoon and was just _begging_ to be written. Although it is set in my Light of the Dark series, it is _very_ much a stand-alone one-shot.**

 **Anyway, Please enjoy and let me know what you think!**

* * *

She was happy. She was free. She was _life_.

O_o_O_o_O

There was a storm brewing in the air. She had been able to feel it for hours, and she eagerly awaited it's arrival. It had been stiflingly hot for weeks, and there had been no respite given from the harsh, scorching rays of the summer sun. She had spent most of her holidays in her room, her window open in a futile attempt to stay cool. Now however, things were different. Clouds had started to roll in from the east; thick, dark and heavy, and the temperature outside had dropped, a cool breeze drifting through her window to caress her bare shoulders and stir her light curls so they tickled her nose.

She jumped up from her bed, it was time. Uncaring of the fact she was dressed in only a light, cotton dress that barely covered her knees; the young girl pulled on her converse, leaving them untied (they would be coming off soon) and ran down the stairs from her bedroom into the kitchen. Her father barely looked up as she kissed his cheek and ran out of the door.

O_o_O_o_O

 _She was happy, she was innocent, she was free. He would soon change that. He would break her bones as easily as a sparrow's. He would drown her spirit and cast tears upon her face. He would enslave her in his glory as the sky crashed down around her ears._

 _He roared._

 _She_ laughed.

O_o_O_o_O

The young girl pulled off her shoes as she reached the top of the hill. With her back turned towards home; she looked out across the rolling fields. The peak she stood upon was higher than any others around and she had an uninterrupted view of the green countryside around her.

She grinned when the first raindrop hit her cheek. A cool air blew her dress around her knees and her hair flew free in the wind, winding around her like a golden halo. This was her time. Her sky blue eyes had darkened beyond recognition, until their colour matched the stormy clouds above her head.

The sky was angry.

 _She_ was angry.

She pretended because she had too. Because she needed the protection her mask gave her. Because her father needed her to be his happiness. Because she needed to be _her_ happiness. This was her time now though.

The sky roared with thunder and lightning clashed across the sky, the rain came fast and hard, soaking her clothes and her skin, her hair whipped around her in thick, wet, golden tresses and she couldn't help it.

She laughed.

O_o_O_o_O

 _It wasn't supposed to be this way._

 _She was supposed to be broken, angry and crying. She was supposed to have run back to her stone nest and wait until he was gone. Instead, she was laughing at him. She was dancing in front of his eyes; spinning around in circles, her arms thrown out like a bird's and her long golden feathers hitting her face as she twirled._

 _He growled out some more, hoping to send her fleeing and she laughed even harder, opening her eyes, their colour matching his skin._

O_o_O_o_O

Her bare feet barely touched the grass as she continued to dance and twirl. The thunder had continued to growl above her head and she had long closed her eyes against the flashes of lightning that threatened to split the sky. Instead she imagined what it would be like to be the storm-bringer; up in his cloud castle, throwing bolts of lightning and pouring buckets of rain into the clouds below his fortress, sending people running back to their houses, cowering like dogs.

She was different. She was the wingless bird who knew how to fly. She was the storm-dancer, the ballerina whose stage was the grass and whose shoes were her bare toes.

She was happy.

She was free.

She was _life_.

O_o_O_o_O

Luna watched the raindrops slide down the window to their compartment. The train was moving steadily towards Hogwarts and her brothers and sister were spread around the seats, giving her the space they knew she needed.

Her relationship with the rain had always been a strong one. Usually she danced to a storm's music and here she was; caged in a red and black box, looking out to freedom through a pane of glass. The storm had died down hours ago, as if knowing that she wasn't there to share in his anger and was saddened at this fact, settling on a miserable rainfall instead of a ferocious tempest.

 _Soon_. She thought. _We will bring the storm_.

* * *

 **So what did you think? I just had to get this down whilst it was buzzing around my head. I love it when something just flows onto the page.**

 **Peace Out,**

 **Kiad**


End file.
